Of Bleeding Hearts
by Nytshayd
Summary: Seven years after the end of Hundred Years War, Jack and Anna Frost are Guardians, part of an international organisation maintaining world peace. Only when they embark on a search for their missing adoptive father do they realize that the peace they've been protecting is fragile and dark forces are at play in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Frozen or Rise Of the Guardians nor The Legend Of Heroes : Trails in the Sky. If I did Jelsa would definitely be a thing. Anyhow, onto the story !

Prologue

...

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Date: 28** **th** **February 550 AR**

 **Time: 6:54 AM**

"Anna." She murmured.

Her little sister twisted to face her, draped in black with her hair twisted into a bun at the top of her head. She found herself unsurprised at the blankness in Anna's eyes and surprised at how she had already gotten used to it.

 _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know._

Her palms slipped over Anna's clothes smoothing the creases. "Have you finished preparations ?"

"Yes, Snow Queen." Her hands twitched at her title but continued straightening out the collar.

"And your target ?"

"Sighted and confirmed." Anna replied, spine ramrod straight and eyes ahead. She made no movements when her sister pulled out one of her knives from a sheath at her lower back and inspected it in the light.

"These daggers are getting old. Remind me to purchase you a new set once you return from this mission."

"As you command, Enforcer."

Elsa slipped the blade back into its place and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. Once upon a time she worried about hurting her sister with her touch but those fears had faded away with Anna's innocence and the lives of their first kills.

Anna didn't have a heart to freeze.

"It was a request, Anna." She stepped back letting her hand fall back to her sides.

"Be cautious. Your target is no ordinary civilian. I expect your return in a fortnight."

Her sister nodded at her and took a step back before spinning on the balls of her feet and entering the airship docked the hangar. In a matter of minutes, the ship had powered up and away leaving her with only the scent of ashes and chocolate.

"Has Enforcer Fifteen left already ?"

She whirled around to fix her sight on the Anguis and kept the ice trembling in her under firm control.

 _Conceal. Don't feel._

"On the mission you sent her on? All the way to Corona? "

"She is a capable child."

"Her opponent is the Northern Beast. Capable does not cut it, especially without back up." She lifted her chin up and dared him to disagree with her.

He simply chuckled before turning around to exit the hangar.

"Fret not, Enforcer Thirteen." He paused before smiling. "Elsa."

His smile sent shivers down her spine while he left as silent as he came. She clenched her fist as she was struck with the feeling that there was more going on than met the eye. Lifting her gaze to the horizon she whispered to her sister on the breeze.

"Godspeed, Demon of Slaughter. "

 _Come back to me._

 _..._

A/N :

Thank you guys for reading ! I have to warn you though, don't expect regular updates for three months (Exams are a bitch). This fic is Jelsa though it will take a while and is loosely based on an amazing RPG mentioned in the disclaimer. Anyhow, reviews are appreciated and happy reading !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

...

 **Place: Christmas Manor**

 **Date: 7** **th** **March 558 AR**

 **Time: 7:31 AM**

" Psst ! Anna!"

Jack Frost straightened up and smiled exasperatedly. It was near impossible to keep a straight face when confronted with the bedhead and drool. The strawberry-blonde was sprawled across the bed, one leg dangling off and one hand clutching ... a wooden spoon ?

" _If I was reborn in another life, I would have been a princess!"_

"Sure Anna" he muttered " You'd have been the cutest princess alive.", while reaching out and s gently pulling away the spoon. After all, he couldn't leave her armed, even if it was cutlery. Anna had proven herself deadly with any sort of household item, especially after she had defeated a Cantankerous Ghoul with one of Cinderella's old dictionaries and walked away without a scratch .

Tossing the spoon to a corner of the room, he whispered into her ear, "it's snowing Anna..."

She nodded her head drowsily." It's snowing ", she echoed before snuggling into her blankets and turning to the other side and sighing.

Oh, he definitely wasn't going to give up now.

"What do you think of a snowball fight ?"

"Snowballs ?" She said, eyebrows furrowing together before relaxing again.

"Snowballs." She repeated with a sleepy smile which halfway morphed into a snore.

Jack couldn't help chuckling. His lips curled as he said the magic sentence.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Her eyes shot open and she jerked upright...

Slamming her face into a very conveniently placed hand.

The problem here wasn't the hand. Jack had very handsome hands if he could say so himself. No, the problem here was the freshly rolled snowball clutched in the aforementioned hand. The snowball that was now crushed on Anna's face.

"JACK FROST !"

She pushed herself off the bed, elbows at odd angles and stormy blue eyes peering out from under the snow.

" I WILL END YOU !"

Huh. Was that a growl ?

Whooping loudly he skidded out of the room with his hands behind his head and a murderous sister behind him.

Life was good.

...

"Don't you dare come near me !"

Anna's mock threatening voice wavered with laughter as Jack approached with the tread of an experienced hunter and a handful of snow. "Relax," he chuckled while patting the snow on Anna's snowman's head.

"Is it supposed to be this wonky over here?"

She wrinkled her nose at him and put her chin in the air. "I don't expect a ruffian like you to understand the creativity that goes into the art of snowman-making." Her posh tone was completely at odds with her snow covered pyjamas and the goofy-looking snowman next to her.

"I can accept the fact that a lot of imagination goes into this one. I mean, he only looks like the snowman you made last winter or the winter before that. Wait a minute, I think his nose is bigger than the other snowman's nose. You know, the one that looks exactly like this one which you made three winter ago?"

"Shut it you tosser," She replied throwing a carrot at him for good measure. He snatched it out of the air and began nibbling on it while she placed herself behind the snowman and shook it's wooden arms.

"Hi ! I'm Olaf ! And I like warm hugs !"

Jack gave an exaggerated gasp and said, "No don't tell me, like the Olaf last winter? And the winter before that ? And-"

He was interrupted when she slammed her palm under his chin causing him to nearly to bite off his tongue.

"Yeesh Squirt, there's no need to be violent!" He glared at her playfully when she triumphantly stuck her tongue out.

"Well you ought to know how much Olaf means to me!"

His eyes softened as he put his arm on her shoulders and pulled her to him. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and sighed softly. At moments like this he remembered how much pain she had went through.

How bad did it hurt when you couldn't remember who you were? When you couldn't recall the people you loved or your family? Spending everyday wondering whether someone out there was looking for you and shedding tears for your sake?

He tried to imagine himself wandering a different land unable to remember his friends or his family; Anna, Jill, North, Astrid...

Nah. Totally wasn't his thing.

Instead he rocked onto his heels and said, "Olaf must have been pretty important to you then, if he's one of the only things you can remember."

"Yeah," She sighed "Along with Berkian chocolate and blue gowns." Scrunching up her eyebrows in thought she muttered, "Now I think about it there was a purple duck named Marshmallow too..."

Jack pushed himself up and snorted, giving her a hand. "Hold it there, princess. You remember a lot of crazy things but I'm still half convinced you made that one up."

"Oh yeah ? Then maybe my fist will convince you better and wipe that damn smirk of your face !"

She launched herself at him laughing uproariously while he dodged her with skill that spoke of experience. "If you're gonna do that you've got to be faster!"

She put in a few hits which he skilfully dodged, at least until she whammed her heel into his abdomen. As he fell he caught her ankle bringing her down with him. Exhausted and breathing heavily, they both rolled over and collapsed into the snow enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Achoo !"

Until Anna sneezed.

"How many times have I told you to wear thicker clothes during winter? "

"It's not like you do anyway."

"I have powers of ice and snow, Anna. The cold doesn't bother me."

She turned to face him but her eyes were looking out into the distance. That look was familiar as the back of his hand; the way her eyes would go misty and how she'd bite her lips. She was trying to remember something. She never had trouble recalling things from day to day life so this had to be something from _before_. Funny how he classified his life using Anna's arrival; Before she came and After she did.

"I think... someone close to me loved the cold. I'm not sure, but I think we spent a lot of time playing in the snow. Just feeling it against my skin...it makes me happy..."

He was surprised at the tears glistening in her eyes. An age old brotherly instinct reared it's head. With a low voice full of determination, he said," You know what, Squirt? Once we manage to convince North to let us go on our Guardian Run, we'll do what we promised to do years ago."

She nodded back to him, "We'll find my family."

He smirked at her, "And I'll be rid of you."

"Hey !" Her next flurry of attacks was interrupted by a sudden clanging from the house.

She winced.

"Saved by the bell, big brother. I'd better go before North tries making Diehard Paella. Again."

It's was his turn to wince, remembering the disastrous dish their adoptive father refused to let go. He was all up for experimentation unless it was North's cooking. Some things, you never need to go through in life.

He called out as he shook his head ridding himself of that thought,"Mountain stew for me, thanks !"

Throwing a glance back as she crossed the backyard she said, "Don't you remember ? Today's breakfast duty is yours. I'd like Cheese Risotto, thank you !"

He hurriedly got off the ground, patting snow off his clothes. "But I did it yesterday !"

"That's because you skipped it the day before, Jack. Keep up." She winked at him while he gave her an indignant look. He was busy that day ! He had awesome prank to plan on Astrid to get back at her for setting him up on a blind date. It was important!

She shouted as she rolled her eyes and stepped into the house, "Love you too, Big bro. Now come quick and make me food."

Sighing, he trudged back to the house. Anna's memories meant a lot to her, but...

His fist clenched as he thought of the first time he saw her, a ten-year old covered with bandages in North's arms. He thought of how confused she was, terrified, waking up in a house she didn't know among people she never met. He thought of how North's eyes always darkened whenever Anna brought up her wish to regain her memories.

Most of all, he thought of the family that never came looking for her, that never tried. No posters in the missing sections of the newspaper, No calls from the Guardians or the army for a missing daughter.

" _They might be looking for me. We can't be sure."_

He'd help her look for them just like he always helped her look for her daggers in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep without them. And if they were the ones who had hurt her...

"JACK ! What's taking you so long !? "

" Coming !"

No one got away with hurting his little sister. No one.

...

And that's a wrap ! Please tell me your thoughts and reviews are appreciated !

With love,

Nytshayd


End file.
